


The Adventures of the Campbell Orphanage

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: dadvid, just not as much, tired and done Gwen, yes the other campers are in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David was happy working at the orphanage. It was somewhat nice, and completely legal, he promised. He never really got too attached to the kids, but still loved them. When a small and adorable little boy shows up, he felt his heart melt. He couldn't let anyone take his small child away. Expecially since he was going to be away for a week, cabin camping with the older kids.





	1. David, Don't Get Attached Goddamnit

David was happy. The day was going well so far and they just put the kids to sleep, for a nap. He hums happily and goes to get the mail. It was a cold day outside so he wouldn't ask Gwen to do it this time. This time.

He opens the door with a smile, the mail was always on their doorstep, it was nice. He freezes when he sees a box, they didn't order anything, unless Gwen did.

He takes a step forward, the box was, open? He stares at it as little hands grip the side of it. "Tello?" A little shakey voice came from inside it.

David took a step back to lean on the doorway for support, his hand covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick, someone left their /child/ in a box in the freezing cold.

It wasn't like it was unheard of, people abandoned their kids there all the time, but they weren't usually left in a box, in the freezing cold. It was freezing cold. David rushed over to the box and scooped the little kid up, holding him close in an attempt to warm him up.

He felt the little thing shiver and nuzzle close to him. That's when his protective instincts kicked in. He must keep the small child safe. There was no note, or anything. The kid had clothes and a box and that was it.

He was angry at the parents for doing this to their child. He took a better look at the kid and frowned even more when he saw that he had some bruises and looked a little on the skinny side. It was such a shame, this was one of the most beautiful kids he had seen. Bright eyes, fluffy hair and the perfect skin complexion.

He noticed the kid shift uncomfortably under his glaze, and his heart melted when he heard what the kid said next. "I-I'm torry, I... please don't turt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm gonna keep you safe. I'm David, what's your name?" David asks softly. Jesus this kid looked to be around four and was apologizing for nothing.

After a minute of silence he looked down at the kid, who looked kind of embarrassed. "What's wrong?" David asks softly.

"I I on't know my ame....." the kid says quietly and looks down. David wanted to kill this child's parents now. Who did this to their kid!? "Oh it might be Lil shit." The kid says, perking up a little.

David was just amazed at how awful these parents were. "I don't think it's that, honey." He says softly and takes another look in the box. There was a crumpled piece of paper...... oh no, that couldnt be......

He picked it up after shifting the kid to one arm. He un-crumpled the paper and gasped slightly. It was the kids birth certificate.

"Max. Your name is Max." He says softly. Max looked very happy to know his name and David felt his heart break into little pieces.

David collected the mail and went inside with Max. They never really got any kids under 5 years old, so he'd have to go shopping for his- the small child. He couldn't get attached.

Max would probably get adopted right away, with how cute he was. "Oh, a new kid, David?" Jackie asks with a smile.

Max seemed to flinch and shrink against David at the appearance of someone new. "Yes, this is Max. Max, this is Jackie, she's nice." David says softly. 

"Nice to meet you, Max. You're going to have lots of fun here, and you'll get adopted into a nice family, I promise." Jackie says softly and with a smile. 

Max seemed to smile but David didn't feel him relax at all. "Tell Gwen that I'm going to take little Max here shopping." He says and hands her the mail.

"Aye aye, Davey!" Jackie says with a mock salute and goes to do what she was told to do. David hums softly and gets his coat on, keeping Max close as he did so. A few seconds later, Gwen marched into the room.

"David, Kelly usually takes the kids shopping." Gwen says, narrowing her eyes. "You know that, but you want to go shopping for this tyke?"

"Please Gwen? Just this once?" David asks with a sheepish smile. He just wanted to do this for Max......

Gwen sighs and rubs her face tiredly. "Fine, take him shopping. But for Christ's sake, don't. Get. Attached." She warns.

"Okay, I won't Gwen see you later bye" David says hurriedly and goes out the door before Gwen could change her mind. It wasn't a long walk to the mall, so he desided not to take the car. He zipped Max up in his coat to keep him warm as he walked.

Once at the store, he unzipped his coat and held Max close as he picked out clothes he thought would be Max's size. He couldn't help it and got a cat onsie that would look adorable and comfortable on Max.

He went to the changing room and help Max try on the clothes. There was some cigarette burns on the child's back along with some bruises, but David desided not to bring it up, figuring it was a sensitive subject.

All the clothes fit well, expecially the fluffy cat pj onsie. Max looked really adorable in it. He felt himself getting attached to Max, but he didn't care then. Max needed someone to be a loving parent figure and David wanted to be that figure.


	2. How to Sneak A Child to Winter Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for David and Gwen to take the older kids cabin camping, and David really doesn't want to leave Max. The small child was sure to get adopted while he was away. So what should he do? Sneak Max with him, of course!

"Alright, David. Give Max to Kelly so she can show him around the orphanage. Not that he'll be here for a long time." Gwen says with a sigh when David refused to hand the small child over.

"Please can I just do this? Please, Gwen?" David asks hopelessly as he held Max protectively. He loved Max like he was his own already. It was so hard not to get attached.

"No, David. Hand him over, it's for your own good. We don't want a Jasper repeat, now do we?" Gwen asks and rubs her face tiredly.

"B-but Gwen, he'll only stay with me." David says and to prove his point, he tried to hold Max away from him. Max whined and did all he could do to prevent that. When David succeeded in doing so, Max started to almost cry and David couldn't take it anymore. He cuddled Max close and apologized to the smol bean.

"See?" David asks, holding Max close. He felt like a dick doing that to his small child, but he knew Gwen wouldn't listen if he didn't.

 

"Then he needs to go with Kelly. He can't always be with you, David." Gwen says and attempt to take Max away from David, but of course David didn't let that happen.

"Did you not see how heart broken he was? I'll adopt him myself if that's the problem." David says.

"That isn't the problem, and you can't adopt him. Yes, you have a stable job, but you live in the orphanage. Didn't we go over this when you tried to adopt Jasper?" Gwen asked tiredly. "Plus the camping trip is in a couple of days, and you can't take him with."

"I'll figure out a way, Gwen. Max is my kid now, and there is no way I'm going to just abandon him." David says and cuddles Max close.

"Fine, do what you fucking want, I don't give a shit." Gwen says, knowing there was no way to get Max adopted now. David would never let that happen. "But you can't take him on the camping trip, it's not fair to the other kids."

"I'll figure out a way so they'll understand." David says confidently, and with a smile. He then goes to get Max settled in and figure out a way to sneak Max into the bus, without Gwen noticing.

He asked Harrison for help first, after getting Max settled in. He always liked Harrison, he was a cool kid.

"So you need a way to sneak Max into the bus? I can help with that! My trusty magic hat can store all kinds of things, both living and not-living! I think...." Harrison says and takes his hat off.

"U-um, thank you for thinking of that, Harrison, but can you get things out of your hat?" David asks nervously.

"Come to think of it, whenever I put something living in here, I can never get it back out." Harrison says and puts his hat back on. "I guess that's a bust..... I have another idea, but let's only use it if you run out of options."

"What is your idea?" David asks curiously. He paled when Harrison whispered it to him. "Yes, let's only use that as the last last option." He says. "Thank you anyway." He says with a small sigh.

David went through eight other kids who were going. Most of them said that they couldn't help, but Nikki and Neil said they could muster up some chaos. But when Nikki started mentioning the dangers of the chaos, he desiderate to go with the last last option. He really didn't want to.

He watched nervously as Harrison sat Max down in the middle of the floor. "Now watch as I do something man has ever only seen in movies! Ta da!" Harrison says and pulls the blanked he had been holding in front of Max away.

David frowned worriedly and kneeled next to Max. "And you're sure you can undo this, right?" He asks worriedly and gets back up, letting Harrison hold the blanket in front of Max again.

"Yes. See? Ta da!" Harrison says and pulls the blanket away, a normal sized and confused Max sitting where he had been. David didn't like this one bit, but it was the best he could do. He was slightly glad that Harrison could make people tiny.


	3. Max Has Superpowers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen find out something awesome about Max.

Two Days before the Winter Camping. Gwen and David are making breakfast.

Gwen sighed. She knew what David was up to, he couldn't fool her. She knew David loved Max, but the kid would have to get adopted into a different family, sadly. And surely that would happen during the time while they were gone, it had too. It would be like Jasper, and David would be broken up about it for about a week before moving on. But maybe it wouldn't. Maybe David would be crying about it for years. Gwen shook her head as he continued helping make breakfast.

She didn't want to see David sad, but she wanted what was best for Max and David. Them staying together could cause problems as Max grows older. And she did not want a depressed teenager around in 11 years. If she planned to work here for that long. She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, it would work out and they'd all be happy.

"Whatcha thinking about, Gwen?" David asks cheerfully, breaking Gwen free of her thoughts.

"Just the camping trip, its going to be stressful with ten children." Gwen says. She thought there was ten at least..... Dolf, Erid, Harrison, Nikki(oh god), Neil, Narris, Preston, Space Kid, Nurf, and....... Oh god she was thinking of Max, too.

David seemed to be calculating how many kids where going too. "No, silly, there's only nine that are going." he says after a while. He was thinking of Max too, so he had to figure out which kid wasn't going until he realized that he included his own kid, who Gwen didn't know was going yet.

"Oh, yeah..... I don't know why I said ten." Gwen says with a small sigh. She knew very well why, but like hell was she going to tell David.

"Anywho, you should try not to burn the bacon." David says with a small smile.

"Oh shit." Gwen says and takes the bacon off the griddle, she was very close to burning it.

"Watch your language, Gwen. Max is right here." David says with a huff, gesturing down to his small child, who was standing close to David, looking up at Gwen with a slightly tilted head.

Gwen felt her heart melt. Jesus this kid was adorable, she could see why David loved him so much. "He's so fu- he's so cute." she couldn't help to say. Hey, but she held back on the cursing, which was good.

"He is." David says happily, picking Max up and cuddling him close. Max continues to look at Gwen curiously. And he pulled an Eleven. "Pretty." he says and makes grabby hands at Gwen. Gwen gaped at Max and looked at David, who looked fairly surprised. He handed Max off to Gwen

Gwen was unsure on how to hold a child at first, but her motherly instincts kicked in and she was soon holding him the correct way. "Did he really just call me pretty, or am I kidding myself?" She asks David.

"He did call you pretty." David says, still kind of shocked. Kelly then entered the kitchen. Now she was pretty, she had long dark hair and pale skin, plus the bluest blue to ever blue eyes. Max looked at her.

Gwen felt her heart sink, she just got to hold Max, she didn't want to give him up so soo- "Ugly." Max says with a frown. He said it quietly so only Gwen and David would hear, unless Kelly was really listening in. And apparently she was.

"What'd he call me?" Kelly asks. Max seemed a little scared. Everyone was quiet. "So he calls Gwen 'pretty' but I'm 'ugly'? That kid must have mental issues!" Kelly steams and walks out of the kitchen.

David and Gwen both looked at Max, shocked. "Why did you call her 'ugly' and me 'pretty'?" Gwen asks softly and gently shifts Max. 

"Cause you're nice and she's mean." Max says and rests his head on Gwens shoulder.

"But how did you know that she was mean?" David asks curiously. Kelly looked very nice but was also a jerk.

"I could ust tell." Max says. David looked at Gwen and Gwen looked at David.

"What about David?" Gwen asks, now very curious.

"He's very very very nice." Max says. He couldn't tell at first, since he seemed angry when he met him. But that anger wasn't directed towards him so he was good.

"What about Jackie? The lady you met when David brought you inside?" Gwen asks.

"She's nice." Max says simply. "Da other one wasn't." he says quietly.

Gwen and David looked at each other again. Apparently Max had some kind of powers.


	4. And To Winter Camp They Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen take the kids cabin camping!

Gwen counted the kids off as they got on the bus. Nikki, Neil, Nerris, Harrison, Dolf, Nurf, Erid, Space Kid, and Preston. Nine little shits all together. Now she kinda wished they could let Max go so it'd be even. Oh well.

She got on the bus after all the kids and their luggage did. David was humming happily, she kinda expected him to be balling his eyes out, so that was a surprise.

"Um, David, aren't you sad that you can't see Max like ever again?" Gwen asks confusedly as David started driving off. She was kinda sad so she figured David would be depressed. 

"I am very sad." David says with a fake frown. Gwen gave him a bitchface. 

"Like hell you are. Did you sneak Max on the bus?" Gwen asks, crossing her arms.

"No." David says nervously. Not a second after that, Gwen heard the tiniest sneeze ever. She blinked in surprise and looked at David, who was trying his best to pretend he didn't hear it.

"David what the hell did you do?" Gwen demands, now getting concerned with Max's safety.

"L-listen, Gwen, its not permanent, Harrison can undo it, I promise." David says. "You can stop hiding, Max." he says softly.

A tiny lil Max popped his head out of Davids bandana. Gwen stared at Max, then at David, before going on a rant.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?! He could be squashed any second and there'd be nothing we could do, he's too small!" She added a few choice words in there too, since you know, its Gwen.

"Harrison can undo it at the next rest stop." David offers weakly, and Max hides back in the bandana. He didn't like yelling. "You're scaring Max, Gwen." David says with a frown.

Gwen stopped her yelling and sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "Sorry, Max." She says softly. "But yes, Harrison is going to undo this at the next rest stop."

David smiled slightly and Max peeked out of the bandana again. "You aren't going to make me take him back?" David asks.

"No, its too late now. I'll call Jackie and let her know that he's with us." Gwen says with a sigh and gets her phone out. She explained most of the stuff to Jackie, but lied most of the time. What? If she told Jackie the whole truth, David could get arrested. So she just told her that Max snuck into the bus and it was too late to turn around. Jackie understood.

It was about 30 minutes until they got to the rest stop. They let the kids stretch and go to the bathroom, and Harrison turned Max back to normal. Gwen made sure all the kids were accounted for before David started to drive again.

It was about a 4 hour ride, counting the rest stops. Max sat with Gwen for most of the ride, but also sat by Harrison for some of the ride. Max was asleep by the time they arrived at the cabin. Against Davids efforts, they had rented the newer one, which was basically like a condo, it had a big living room type room and a good size kitchen, with rooms to the side. Gwen and David got a room, and rest of the kids chose who they would room with.

Max wanted to be with David, of course. It was two to a room, so he would have to sleep with David, there was only two beds. Nikki and Neil were together, of course. Preston and Nurf, Space Kid and Dolf, Nerris and Harrison, and Erid got a room to herself.

"Alright, kids! So once you've got your beds set up, we're going to do some fun winter activities!" David says cheerfully. Some kids groaned. It was almost five, so it was getting darkish. "Inside activities, I mean!" he says quickly after getting the death glare from Gwen. 

He set up the stuff for candy cane crafts, the craft were you put beads on a pipe cleaner then bend it so it looks like a candy cane. He had Gwen supervise it while he got started on dinner. Max wasn't interested in that activity, so he stayed by Gwen until Nikki and Neil looked like they were doing something much more interesting.

They were hooking the candy canes they make together, and making more. He wondered what they were doing so he got up to go sit with them. Gwen was slightly concerned but let it slide since Nurf was whacking other kids with his candy cane. She had to stop that.

"Oh are you wondering what we're doing?" Nikki asks when she noticed that Max was watching them curiously. Max nodded.

"We're hooking them together to see if they would catch on fire more or less than one." Neil says as he adds another candy cane to the growing monstrosity. 

Max was very interested in that, it couldn't be boring at all. But Gwen had overheard while she was getting a candy cane out of Nerris's hair. "No, you aren't. You're setting a bad example for Max. He's only four." Gwen says and takes away Neils lighter.

"Awww, you're no fun Gwen." Nikki pouts and crosses her arms. Max looked up to Gwen, she made things boring. Fire seemed fun.

"I'm trying to keep you kids safe, do something that won't kill you." Gwen says flatly and goes to start cleaning up spilled beads.

"Dinners ready! After you clean up your area, come grab a plate and I'll get you some food." David says cheerfully. He thought hot dogs and mac n cheese was a good dinner choice.

The kids hurriedly cleaned up and grabbed a plate, going to get in line. Gwen got a plate for herself and Max. "Was that a fun craft, Max?" David asks with a smile. He knew kids loved that kind of craft!

"No, it was boring." Max says as he watched David cut up his food into bite sized pieces. David smile deflated a little. He thought it was a cool craft.

He promised himself that he'd make a Max-approved activity tomorrow. He wanted Max to have fun.


	5. Day Two; Finding an Activity Max Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is trying his best to find an activity Max would like.... And so far he's failing.

David woke up first the next morning, and carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Max up. The small child just looked so cute when he was sleeping, he truly was adorable. He went to go make breakfast while everyone was sleeping, so they'd wake up and have something to eat.

He hummed happily as he cooked bacon, and soon felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and was slightly surprised to see a tired Max, yawning slightly and rubbing his eyes with his lil hand. God he was so cute.

David smiled and gently picked Max up, holding him close as he cooked. "What are you doing up so early?" He asks softly

"You left da bed." Max says and lays his head on Davids shoulder. David was warm so he woke up when he got cold.

"Sorry about that, I had to start making breakfast for everyone." David says softly as he finished cooking the bacon, and started on the pancakes.

"Don't leave withtout telling me." Max says quietly. He didn't want David to leave him.

"Okay, I won't, I promise." David says softly. His poor little child had been through so much already. But he had so many fun activities Max would defiantly like. Hopefully. He didn't hear a response from Max, he had fallen asleep again.

David hummed softly as he cooked the pancakes, and after he finished cooking those, he made a cup of coffee and went to wake Gwen up. It was suicide to wake Gwen up without coffee. He had learned that fast.

"Gwen~ Its time to wake up." David says softly and sets the coffee down, gently shaking Gwen awake sense he had Max in his other arm.

"Fuck you I don't wanna." Gwen says with a groan.

"Gwen, no cussing! Max is right here." David says with a huff.

"Don't care I'm not getting up." Gwen says and presses her face into her pillow.

"I have coffee and breakfast ready." David says softly.

"........... Fine, I'll get up." Gwen says and shifts up, taking the coffee.

"Good. I'll go wake the campers up." David says cheerfully and goes to do so.

David soon had everyone up and was serving breakfast, so Gwen had Max. The kid still looked pretty damn tired, so she decided to offer some coffee. What harm could it do?

Max took a sip of the coffee and perked right up. He wasn't wild or anything, just more awake.

"Gwen, what are you doing? You can't give a four year old coffee!" David says. "Max, put that down!" he says as he served more kids. Max said what he had learned from Gwen earlier, he had woken up for just a bit at the wrong time.

"Fuck you I don't wanna." Max says simply and takes another sip. All the kids and grown ups froze.

"Way to go Max!" Nikki finally says after the long silence. The kids started congratulating Max, David was unsure what to do and Gwen felt really guilty. She took the coffee away from Max, that had been a bad plan.

"M-Max, you can't say stuff like that." David says. "Y-you see, the f-word is a bad word, and people shouldn't say it." He explains.

"Fuck is a bad word?" Max asks. "But Gwen said it."

"I shouldn't had said it, or given you coffee." Gwen says. "Just don't say that word again." she says with a sigh.

"Okay." Max says, not getting that fuck was a bad word at all.

Nikki looked at Neil with a grin and Niel looked at Nikki, slowly backing away from his friend.

"I know what we have to do now!" Nikki says and grabs the collar of Neils shirt when he tried running away. "We have to teach Max every bad word in the book."

"No, you kids are not going to do that." David says, thankful that Nikki was not a good whisperer.

"Awwwwww. Thats no fun, David." Nikki pouts.

"Speaking of fun, I have some fun activities planned after breakfast!" David says cheerfully.

Everyone made sure breakfast went slower after that.

 

They couldn't make breakfast last all day, so it was soon time for the 'fun' activities. Painting was first on the list, which Dolf really enjoyed. The others, not so much. "Isn't this fun, Max?" David asks happily.

"No." Max says.

David frowned a little.

Next activity was acting. Preston loved it.

"Isn't this fun, Max?" David asks happily.

"No." Max says.

Next activity before lunch was magic. Harrison was excited about that.

"Isn't this fun, Max?" David asks cheerfully.

"Kinda." Max says as he watched Harrison pull a rabbit out of an empty hat.

David was really happy about that.

 

After lunch, was knitting. David highly doubted Max or anyone would enjoy this.

"Isn't this fun, Max?" He asks.

"Yes." Max says with a smile as he knitted a small lil bear.

David looked at Max, surprised. Then he looked at the bear he was making and was really surprised. Max was great at knitting. His normal happy grin turned into a really proud smile as he walked around and looked at everyone's creations, none as good as his child's.


	6. Having Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is tired but happy when the week is done and its time for them to go home. He gets a surprise when they get back to the orphanage, a couple wants to adopt Max. Can he prevent this?

The week was finally over, and David was happy. Somewhat. After the painful ride back, all he wanted to do was knit with Max and teach him new techniques.

There was a couple talking it up with Kelly. David and Gwen just assumed that they where there to adopt a younger kid so they didn't pay too much attention to it.

"David! This lovely couple would like to adopt Max." Kelly says with a smile, while Davids smile deflated.

"What?" David asks. No, no, he didn't want to give Max up.

"This couple wants to adopt Max. Get the paperwork." Kelly says.

"Oh they don't want to do that, Max just got here, it'd take him a while to warm up to them." David says.

"You can't slide this off, David. Get the paperwork." Kelly says.

David gulped and went to do so. He knew that Max couldn't have been able to stay with him forever, but he wished he had more time with him. Then he got an idea that insured that Max would be with him for a loooong time.

He wasn't sure if it was legal, but who cared about that? He wasn't going to let Max be taken away by some strangers. He hummed to himself as he went to get the paperwork, but it was gone. His smile turned into a frown. He hurried out to where Kelly was talking to the couple. Max was in the women's arms. The guy was filling out the paperwork. Gwen was looking kinda depressed and worried.

"Oh, you were taking so long so I went ahead and got the paperwork." Jackie says with a smile, unaware of what she had done.

David didn't know what to say or to do. He didn't want Max to be taken away but there was no way to prevent that. All he could do was watch as the couple walked away with Max. The child looked confused and stared at David. David couldn't look the small child in the eye.

"How are you holding up?" Gwen says in an unusually soft voice.

"Why do things like this have to happen? What if they hurt Max? Did she do a full backround check on them?" David asked, getting more panicked with every question.

"They're good people, the wife can't have children do to a medical problem. Max will be safe with them." Gwen says. She was still worried.

"But what if you're wrong and they do something to Max?" David asks. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I don't either, David. But we both knew that this day would come." Gwen says.

"That Max was such a disrespectful kid, I don't know why you'd miss him." Kelly says. "He kept on calling them ugly, I'm surprised they still took him."

Gwen looked at David in slight panic. David looked at Gwen in full panic.

"Where does that couple live?" They both asks/demanded at the same time.

Kelly says the address, surprised. Gwen and David then went out and drove to the address, both being very worried and panicked when they heard yelling and crying from inside the house.

David called the police and handed the phone off to Gwen. "I'm going in." he says and gets out of the car in a rush.

"David, no! It might be too dangerous for you!" Gwen says.

"I'm not going to just let Max get hurt!" David says and runs to the house, kicking the door open.


	7. David to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David saves Max

David was pissed, and Gwen knew she couldn't stop him so she kept on the phone with the police, telling them their location and such. She watched as David kicked the door open and froze in the doorway before rushing in. She almost cried in relief when she saw the police arriving. She got out of the car and went to the police cars, waiting for David to come out as police officers went in.

David soon came out, holding Max close and protectively. Gwen wasn't surprised that David had gotten hurt.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Gwen asks when David went to her. 

"They were hitting Max, Gwen. I couldn't just let them keep doing that and wait for the police." David says softly and shifts Max a little.

Gwen knew that if she had seen what was going on, she wouldn't have waited. Plus, Max seemed so scared and hurt, she decided to let it go.

After talking some stuff over with the police, Gwen and David were allowed to go back to the orphanage. Gwen felt rage bubbling up with every mile they drove. What was wrong with Kelly? She was a stupid, ugly, bitch.

Gwen and David were surprised to see police cars at the orphanage. What happened now? David was worried that something happened to one of the kids. Even more so when Kelly was being led out with handcuffs on.

"What happened?" David asks worriedly when they found Jackie.

"I found some drugs in her room, along with some beer and.... blood." Jackie says, looking horrified.

Gwen thought being arrested was too good for Kelly.

"They're shutting the orphanage down. Saying its too unsafe." Jackie adds on.

David looked scared and horrified, Gwen looked the same.

"But they changed their minds, it was Campbell's fault for not doing a backround check on Kelly before hiring her." Jackie says quickly.

"Oh thank god." David says and sighs in relief. "I-I have to go fix Max up, then I'll start dinner."

"How about I fix Max up, and you start dinner right away? Its been a long day." Gwen says.

David didn't look like he wanted to hand Max over at all. After everything that happened, it was understandable. But after a long minute, David handed Max over to Gwen.

David headed off to cook dinner with the help of Jackie, and Gwen went off to treat Max's wounds.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, Max." Gwen says softly as she gently set him down on the cot in the nurses room.

Max sniffled and looked down in response.

"...... How about we get some ice cream tomorrow? You and David can go out and get some ice cream and other treats." Gwen offers weakly as she fixes Max's open wounds.

Max looked up, looking less pitiful. He nodded, that sounded nice.

Gwen smiles slightly, Max could be so cute at random moments. Wait, when is Max ever not cute? He would be able to get away with sooo many things in the future, she could tell you that.

"Alright, kiddo. You're all patched up now." Gwen says and lifts Max back up into her arms.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen I can legally do this, right?" David asks, sliding into the room suddenly.

"Depends on what it is." Gwen says, with a raised eyebrow.

David whispered it to Gwen, who grinned wildly.

"Technically it is legal. I mean, its not exactly fair but you won't get arrested for it." Gwen says with a smirk.

"Can I do it, then? Can I? Please?" David asks/pleads.

"I might regret it if I say no, so sure. Do it." Gwen says. "I've gotten pretty attached to him too."

"Yes! Thank you, Gwen!" David says and rushes off.

Gwen had a satisfied grin on her face for about a minute before she realized something; David had been cooking dinner.

"David! What happened to dinner?" She yells after him.

"Oh Jackie said she could handle the rest!" David yells back.

Gwen blinked in surprise and sighed. "Lets go see how much fire we have to put out this time." She mumbles and starts walking towards the kitchen.


	8. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is last chapter

Gwen sighs as she enters the kitchen, ducking when a pot flew at her head. She took a moment to appreciate that Jackie could do all of this in five minutes. The meatloaf was alive and throwing pans, the potatoes were boiling over in the pot she was supposed to take off heat a while ago.

"What the fuck, Jackie." Gwen asks flatly as Jackie armed herself with a knife and tried to kill the meatloaf.

"I'm sorry he's good at sword fighting I can't kill it!" Jackie yells as she screams and fights with her creation.

"How did you even bake a meatloaf in under five minutes?" Gwen asks as she grabs the flame thrower and sets Max down. "Out of the kitchen, you two." She says and got ready to burn the meatloaf to a crisp.

Jackie ran out of the kitchen, scooping Max up as she went. A few minutes later, Gwen walked back out, some of the kitchen now melted. "I'll get David to clean up the mess." she says and walks off, flamethrower still in hand.

Max looked up to Jackie and Jackie looked down to Max.

"Don't look at me like that. I followed the recipe." Jackie says with a huff. "I guess I added a few ingredients that weren't on the list.... But who puts radium in the cupboard by the salt?"

Max said nothing and just shook his head in disapproval.

This offended Jackie.

"You're just four years old, its not like you can do better." Jackie says.

"You're 25." Max says simply.

Jackie sighed and deflated a little. "I guess your right, Max."

David came running in a few seconds after.

"Are you hurt? Did it hurt you? Did you get burnt?" were some of the questions David asked Max as he took him into his arms and checked over him worriedly.

"He's fine, David. Nobody got hurt." Gwen says, rolling her eyes.

"Well he's my kid now, Gwen. It wouldn't hurt to check if he's okay." David says with a huff.

Jackie squealed a little and Max stared at David in disbelief.

"What?" Max asks quietly. David actually adopted him?

"I'm your official guardian, Max." David says with a warm smile. 

Max's confused frown slowly turned into a happy grin.

The Campbell Orphanage was going to have many adventures.

 

\---end--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story :)


End file.
